Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various data storage systems may be employed to protect such electronic content. Unfortunately, in the event of a malfunction of such a data storage system, the user is often presented with a cryptic message that does not clearly explain to the user how the malfunction of the data storage system may impact any applications being utilized by the user.